


weak in the knees

by magnusbbanes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbbanes/pseuds/magnusbbanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus loves to nestle into Alec’s arms, against his chest, and enjoy the feeling of being safe and protected. But there is something Magnus loves more than that, and that’s getting his beast of a boyfriend to his goddamn knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weak in the knees

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, no excuses for this, apart from the fact that someone in the fandom wanted a fic with rimming in it so I obliged. Because of, you know, reasons.

Alec is a tall, muscular guy. He towers above any and all people in his life, and though he is thin, you get him in a tight top with long sleeves and nothing much is left to the imagination. Magnus could probably draw the curves of his biceps and the dipping lines of his abs by memory. He loves to nestle into Alec’s arms, against his chest, and enjoy the feeling of being safe and protected. But there is something Magnus loves more than that, and that’s getting his beast of a boyfriend to his goddamn knees.

At first, he feels a bit ashamed by how much he enjoys it. Not that he’s never indulged in that kind of stuff before, but there’s something about Alec and the idea of him being ruined and spent that doesn’t quite match. He’s a Shadowhunter, an unrelenting soldier built for combat, trained to never back down from a fight. And Magnus finds out that this is exactly what he likes about the sight of Alec lying breathless on the sheets, his limbs spread about, his chest rising and falling rapidly, sweat clinging to his hair and forehead. So shame quickly vanishes to leave room for unadulterated pleasure.

 

**

 

“Thanks for running me a bath, Magnus,” Alec says, passing by the warlock and giving him a quick kiss on the temple.

Magnus smiles. Alec smells like lavender, due to the few drops of scented oil that Magnus had added to the water, and curls are forming in his still wet hair. He’s wearing the white cotton bathrobe that the warlock keeps for him, and he looks incredibly comfortable and relaxed. The ideal state to get him into before the festivities of the night begin.

“You looked so tense coming back from work today,” Magnus says, following him into the living room. “I thought you entirely deserved it.”

Alec plops down in the armchair he always sits in, the hem of the bathrobe moving up slightly on him and revealing a bit of his thighs. Magnus has to blink a few times to focus again. He goes behind the armchair and wraps his arms around Alec’s shoulders, kissing the crook of his neck.

“I missed you today,” he whispers against Alec’s skin, breathing in the scent of the oil.

Alec chuckles.

“Alright… What is it with you?”

Magnus looks at him and makes a face.

“What?”

Alec smirks.

“What do you want?”

Magnus feigns shock. He’s obviously been found out, but at least he won’t have to keep on with this charade for longer than he wants to.

“Are you insinuating that whenever I’m being nice to you, it’s because I  _ want _ something?”

The smile on Alec’s face gets even more mischievous.

“I mean… You said it, not me.”

He gets a harmless slap on the shoulder.

“You’re being very impudent right now,” Magnus says, still faking being upset.

Alec stands up and skirts around the chair, standing in front of Magnus with all his imposing height.

“Oh yeah?,” he says, teasing. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Magnus shivers from head to toe. It’s on.

“You do know that the comfy cotton bathrobe makes you look a tad less intimidating, right?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

**

 

Alec is completely naked, lying face down on the bed, and Magnus is taking some time to admire the view. He knows the lines of Alec’s back by heart, the dimples right above his ass, the firmness of it, his strong thighs and calves; yet, he never gets tired of staring at this body that he would describe as nothing less but art.

“Are you going to touch me or do I have to do it myself?”

His voice sounds annoyed, almost angry, and it gets Magnus even more excited. He’d definitely describe Alec as a patient man when it comes to most things, but certainly not for what they do between the sheets. While he’s perfectly capable to show softness, love and care, Alec also likes to yank, throw, bite and scratch. You’d think that someone who acts like this wouldn’t enjoy being teased, and yet, Magnus has found that his boyfriend not so guiltily enjoys being toyed with.

“Have we never talked about patience before, Alexander?,” Magnus says, his voice close to a purr.

Alec grunts.

“You’re a real devil,” his voice comes, muffled by the pillow is mouth is resting on.

Magnus laughs.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

Magnus leans down and kisses a line from the nape of Alec’s neck to the dimples at the end of his back. He licks up the same line, coming back near Alec’s head.

“You smell so good,” he whispers in his ear. “You might have to shower again after this, though.”

“For fuck’s sakes, Mag-”

Before Alec has a chance to finish his sentence, Magnus is taking a hold of his waist and jerking it up toward him, Alec’s face still planted in the pillow underneath him. With a few swirls of his fingers, he sends a bolt of Magic up Alec’s spine. It earns him a moan, which makes him twitch in his underwear.

“Get  _ on _ with it,” Alec says, his voice a rumbling mess.

He pushes himself toward Magnus even more, dragging the pillow with him so his face is still resting on it. Magnus can’t help but chuckle. Taking Alec’s cheeks in his hands, he massages his skin gently, his fingertips digging in the firmness of his muscles. He parts them slowly, and he’s pretty sure he can hear slight whines coming from Alec. He blows a bit of air between them, Alec’s hole tightening and relaxing in the same instant.

“Magnus…,” Alec groans out.

He’s glad that Alec can’t see the smile on his face right now, because he would accuse him of enjoying this a little too much. There’s definitely no conversation to be had about that, though: he does.

Magnus closes in the space between them and bites at Alec’s left cheek, then the right, making sure the marks his teeth leave behind are here to stay for at least two days. Alec has gone awfully silent, and his body is completely tensed. It’s always like this. Magnus doesn’t wait any longer; he gets his tongue to Alec’s hole and licks a circle around it. Alec’s reaction is instantaneous; his whole body seems to relax all at once, his arms falling flat against the mattress instead of holding him up, a sigh escaping his lips, the sound stifled by the pillow. Magnus licks again, this time more thoroughly, his fingers digging in Alec’s flesh, just to see his lover’s body reverting back to its previous state. All of the muscles in Alec’s body seem to tighten up, his shoulders and back a valley of stiff flesh, the few runes there looking the same yet very different.

“M- More please,” Alec breathes out, and if it wasn’t for Magnus paying particularly close attention to every sound leaving his mouth, he might not have heard it.

Tightening his hold on Alec’s ass, he blows against his entrance before eating him out properly, his tongue flat against him, kissing and blowing some more. Magnus can feel Alec trembling under his hands, his arms giving out again, his legs shaking and ready to fall to the mattress. He gets one of his hands in between them to grab Alec’s cock, feeling it slick with pre-come and huge between his fingers. Slowly, Magnus starts moving his hand around the shaft. Alec makes a loud moan that even the pillow covering his mouth can’t mute out.

“That’s-,” Alec says, his voice clearer as he turns his face to the right, “that’s not- not fair… F-fuck.”

Still moving his hand slowly around Alec, Magnus dips his tongue inside of him. The cry that leaves Alec isn’t anything new to Magnus, but it always surprises him with how intense it is. Magnus accelerates both the movement of his tongue and of his hand, hearing Alec’s breathing becoming more and more ragged. His hand glows with blue around Alec’s cock, sending spasms through his entire body.

“Mag- I’m- Oh, fucking-”

Magnus feels Alec’s body tensing up beneath his hands. Another jerk of his hand, another push of his tongue, and right as Alec bites down on the pillow, Magnus lets himself fall back on the mattress, aching in his boxers but holding back from touching himself. Alec falls as well, his body making a thud on the bed.

“You… fucking… asshole…,” he manages to say, his voice so hoarse you’d think he was sick.

Magnus chuckles.

“That’ll make round 2 even better, darling,” he says.

Alec isn’t really angry; not just because Magnus knows that he never gets upset by his bedroom ways, but also because he can hear him chuckling softly.


End file.
